Phantom of the justice leauge
by lightning-strike-prime
Summary: Alternate universe where Danny was rejected by both his family and friends. He left and ended up in the DC dimension because of a portal in the ghost zone. And Dan wants to be Danny's mentor?
1. Chapter one:Rejection and leaving

**Hello!So I joined the Young Justice and Danny Phantom cross-over community :3**

**I'm not very good at English since I was raised in an all-Irish speaking county(or state if that's what you call it)**

**Please bare with me,I will try my best to entertain you and make this story interesting.**

**This story is in an alternate universe where Danny was alone when he got his powers,Sam and Tucker weren't there(obviously)**

**I will be changing Danny's age to fourteen,not sixteen since its easier to write about someone else that is the same age as you(me) XD**

**Let the story commence!**

* * *

**The Phantom and the Protégés.**

He couldn't believe it. All the things he had done for them and they went and _did this?_Stare at him in disbelief,which quickly changed to anger and hatefulness.

They _hated phantom._They always blamed him for anything that went wrong in the small town. Building destroyed?Phantoms fault_._

"GET OUT!YOU HORRIBLE ECTOPLSAMIC SCUM!I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVE MY BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS,YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR TO BEING MY SON OR RELATED TO ME!"His supposed 'Mother' and 'Father' had roared at him.

Sam,Tucker and Jazz had stood back with sneers on their faces and burning rage glistening in their eyes and after both Maddie and Jack Fenton had finished their yelling of how 'they would not have ghost-scum in their home anymore',the three teens standing aside began yelling at him,more like mocking him really.

What was this?Yell your heart out at Danny day?He certainly hoped not,otherwise his ears would be _killing_ him afterwards. "It's not my fault that I'm like this!I just wanted to see if I could fix the ghost portal that you guys worked hard on!"Danny yelled back in hope that it would defend himself but it was all in vain as they began screaming _even louder then before. _

And suddenly he snapped.

His normally baby blue eyes turned to a glowing shade of toxic green and as easily as riding a bike he unleashed the power of his oh-so-powerful ghostly wail.

Shelves toppled backwards, glass beakers shattered and even a few of the Fenton-gadgets exploded into shards of scrap metal and green goo. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!IM TRYING TO PROVE NOT ALL GHOSTS ARE BAD BUT YOU JUST PUSHED ME TO MY LIMIT!" He snarled after his wail died out. The other occupants of the room stared in shock and fear. They hadn't meant to push Danny so far, but they had and now they were going to see just how frustrated they, and the rest of the town, had made him. The gleaming white rings appeared around his hips and travelled in different direction on his body, transforming his appearance completely. In his place stood a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black and white Hazmat suit with a flaming white 'D' on the centre. In the place of where Danny Fenton once stood was the famous Danny Phantom. Before Sam,Tucker,Maddie,Jazz or Jack could react he was firing ecto-blasts at almost evey device and chemical in the basement. With a small growl he fixed his gaze upon his so called 'Family' and 'friends'. "I hate you, all of you." he hissed and took off into the ghost portal to get as far away from them as he could.

* * *

A few hours later he found a portal to the human realm, but it didn't look like any part of Amity park he knew, and he knew everywhere there, so the white haired ghost-teen flew into the portal, hoping it would take him away from the place that caused him so much pain, anger and frustration. To his happiness it did, but he ended up in the middle of a fight between a man in some sort of bat costume and a man that very closely resembled a clown. Deciding _not_ to get himself into the fight he turned invisible and intangible, so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Ooohhh,so Batsy came to play with lil' old me?I'm sooooo flattered" the clown-man cackled, almost insanely. He reminded Danny greatly of Freak Show, whom he despised with a passion. 'Batsy', as Danny now referred to the man dressed as a bat, ignored the comment and laughter, sent a few punches and a strong round-house kick to his opponent, who stumbled as he lost his balance. Quick as a flash the clown had a knife in his hand, and Danny's hero-complex decided it would be a wonderful time to kick in. The albino flew towards the clown-man and over-shadowed him.

"You know, it's not very nice to try and kill your opponent" he scolded the man, who was completely oblivious to what was going on. Danny wrapped his hands around the Clowns throat and began to choke him. As soon as Clowny had passed out, Danny left his body, which accidently revealed himself to Batsy.

"Uhm...Hi?" Danny laughed nervously, trying _not_ to freak out as much as he would have liked to. "State your name and purpose" The strange man demanded and narrowed his eyes threateningly. "My name is Danny Phantom and my purpose is I'm running away from my home...thank you and goodbye." Danny narrowed his own eyes and made himself invisible. "Teleportation...wonderful" The man in the bat costume grumbled lowly before turning around and disappearing into the shadows with the swish of his cape.

"Teleportation? I cant do that you moron" The young hafla snorted before flying off into the night sky, little did he know that his newest and biggest adventure was about to follow.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter?**

**Okay so I know its not as long as what most of you are used to reading but I promise the next chapter(s) will be longer.**

**Go raibh maith agut agur a léibh é seo!(Thanks for reading this!)**

**Till the next time-**

**LSP**


	2. Chapter 2

New** chapter!**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed!I appreciate it very much!^.^**

** TateRobinson35(Guest):He can?Well Thats really interesting(Might put that in the story ;) )**

**I realise I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter but I shall put one on now.**

** Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice,although I wish I did.**

* * *

For the duration of the night Danny flew through the city of Gotham with a scowl upon his face. He was thinking about how his 'friends and family' had reacted. He thought _they_ had been the ones to react badly, that they were wrong. Him being Phantom wasn't the end of the world-it was far from it! Danny sighed while pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, all they would do was cloud his judgement and make him think in a selfish way.

The young halfa landed on the roof of a building and looked out at the part of the grand city he could see. "Some city this is-its bigger than Amity Park!" he mused to himself, a small grin tugged at his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of pitch black cape and a cannery yellow cape. A few seconds later and he was greeted by the domino masked face of the famous boy wonder. Danny let out a surprised yelp, stumbled backwards directly into _another_ figure. The white haired teen slowly looked up with wide eyes to see the faint outline of a cowl with two white eyes starring back at him. Completely terrified Danny did the only thing he could do, he turned himself invisible.

The boy wonder whipped his head around in confusion and a little bit of awe, while the masked man-Danny presumed the person he was standing in front of was a man- calmly placed both his hands on Danny's _invisible _shoulders. He tensed at the new weight on his shoulders but made no move to escape or attack the man. "I don't know who or what you are but from what I've seen you do, even if it is just a bit of what you can do, I know you're a potential threat and I need you to come with us." A gruff, low voice said to him. '_He knows what I am?!' _Danny thought to himself in a panicked way-if this man knew what he was, then it was very bad for Danny.

"Uhm...there's no one there..." The voice of a young teenager-possibly around Danny's own age- stated with a slightly annoyed tone hinted in his voice." Yes, there is, he's just invisible Robin" The man replied while pushing Danny a little, who stumbled again and lost his concentration and suddenly he was there again. '_Robin? What kind of name is that?' _Danny thought to himself with a raised eyebrow. "Hi?" The halfa mumbled as he crossed his arms and frowned. He was most defiantly _not_ going with these people- no matter how aggressive they would get.

Robin tilted his head with narrowed eyes and slowly approached him. "Hi...what are you doing in Gotham?" Robin questioned in curiosity._ 'So that's the name of this city'_ Danny mused in his mind with a small, almost inaudible sigh. "I ran away from 'home' and I don't plan on going back" He answered truthfully, not even trying to hide his anger when he mentioned the word 'home'. Before the other boy could ask another question Danny asked his own question. "What the hell kind of name is Robin?".

Robin himself starred at Danny with a blank face. Even he didn't have an answer to that question. "Well...uhm...its a cool name and everybody underestimates me because of my name so its more fun when I'm on patrol and why am I even telling you this?" He rambled before shutting his mouth to stop himself from exposing too much to the ghostly being before him.

Phantom slowly nodded his head in understanding, then turned to the older man with both his eyebrows raised and slowly uncrossed his arms. "So who are you?" He asked, hoping he would get an answer and _not _question the sanity of the two strangers on the roof with him because honestly, who names their _son_ Robin? "I'm Batman" Was the short and simple answer he got, but it sounded more like a statement to him. "You're name is...Batman?" Danny questioned in exasperation. '_Does everyone here have a crazy name?!'_ He wondered internally.

He was one to talk-he had Phantom in his name.

* * *

Four hours later and Danny found himself in some sort of cave in a mountain-The Young Justice league head quarters as Robin had informed him-surrounded by six adults and one teenager-excluding himself and Robin of course. He had learned their names were Superman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green arrow, Red Tornado and obviously Batman. "So you say your name is Phantom, and that you're the strongest of your kind as far as you know?...that's quiet interesting..." Superman mused with a curious gleam in his eyes. Danny nodded his head with a nervous smile-he still didn't know weather or not to trust these people even though they said he could trust him.

The other teenager-Kid Flash as he had learned-was chatting with Robin about some new video game that had recently been released, and Danny had to admit that he did in fact feel as though he could be friends with the two of them. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head with a brief shake of his head.

He couldn't have anymore friends, he wouldn't admit it out loud but if he was being honest with himself he was afraid to have friends.

_He was afraid in case any friend or friends he made betrayed him again._

Afraid. What a funny word that could explain so much in two syllables.

Bringing himself back to the real world and out of his thoughts the hero of the people-In his world, not this world-turned his attention back to the person that was talking, who was now Wonder Woman. "You said 'of your kind', what exactly is your kind?" The Amazonian raised an eyebrow for emphases to her question. He chose his words carefully and answered with a very serious face. "My kind are ghosts, yeah we exist. We're not as made up as you think, but we don't do the whole 'haunt whoever killed us' because we don't know who killed us" He explained to her and was _defiantly not_ expecting to be hugged by her.

Stunned, Danny let her hug him with a twinge of unknown sadness coursing through him.

Why was he sad? Dying wasn't all that bad.

Well to him it wasn't, he was only half dead but he would keep that to himself.

* * *

**Done!**

**Thanks again for reviewing! **

**As promised this chapter is longer then the last.**

**Please excuse any grammatical errors, This isn't beta-d.**

**Till the next time!^.^**

**-LSP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update!^0^**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love reviews!:3**

**Inviso-Al(guest):Dan will show up soon don't worry, yes he will be partly good although I am planning to make a few attempts at humour with him...I don't think Dani will be in this story sorry.**

**TateRobinson35(guest):Ah thank you! That'll make my life much easier xD and nope I don't! I love questions! I will be adding ghosts showing up(I'm terrible at creating new Villains/Heroes/Characters ) Yes there will be powers that will affect Danny in some way, Danny probably won't get knew powers(I still haven't decided yet) Thanks again!:)**

**KodiakWolfe13(guest):I'm glad you loved it! Clockwork must've been amused when he slowed down the time xD. I've got five older sisters, one younger sister, a twin brother and an older brother. I feel your pain X3**

**16cklemen: Someone is excited xD I will try to update as much as I can(probably not everyday seeing as I have exams and what not)**

**avidreaded: I know :3 but his ghostly wail is the newest of his powers in this story so its not at its full potential so it only knocked the shelves and broke the test tubes etc. And yes Danny has all his powers.**

* * *

Soon after Wonder Woman had released him from her hug(which he was still confused about) and they stopped with the questions, the present leaguers had a hushed conversation amongst themselves. This left Danny to his thoughts, and soon he was wondering about Dan. What was he doing now? Oh yes, he was in one of the thermoses at ClockWorks 'lair'-he thought of it more as a tower then a lair.

_'He has the weirdest hair ever...its flames!Flames for crying out loud!'_ The young hero of the people-in his world, not this world-found himself thinking about his so called 'future self'. He'd never become Dan because Dan had been removed from the timeline to Danny's happy relief. If he was being completely honest with himself he didn't think Dan was _all that bad._ Just misunderstood. Shaking his head Danny frowned, he was being stupid. Dan was an _angry_ _murderer._

But then again Dan was angry. All the time.

"-antom? Phantom?" The youngster was pulled out of his deep thoughts by the voice that belonged to none other then the Flash. He raised an eyebrow to indicate that he was giving the older being his undivided attention. "Are you alright? You seemed like you were in another world..."The Flash trailed off with concern hidden in his voice. "Yeah I'm totally fine" Danny grinned with a nod of his head. He found it funny that a stranger was more concerned about him then themselves.

Very funny indeed. They began the questioning and answering again. Said activity continued for an hour and a half before Green Arrow-who Danny had forgotten was there because he was so quiet- asked a very good question. "If you're the strongest of your kind then what exactly are your powers?".

Danny smirked and placed his hands on his hips proudly and gave himself a small, brief nod. "Invisibility, intangibility, flight, overshadowing, ghost ray, supernatural physical abilities, ghostly wail, duplication, ghost sense and I'm still discovering more powers." Danny stated, searching his mind for anything he may have forgotten, which of course was nothing.

A moment of silence passed before Batman nodded his head to the rest of the leaguers. Superman gave a small smile "Phantom, the league think you would be an excellent person to have an alliance with, will you join the league?" The man of steel asked with hope in his voice. Danny thought this over, if he joined it meant he'd be able to have people he could trust and his hero complex wouldn't annoy him when it decided to make itself known. He decided.

Danny Phantom was going to join the justice league.

"...Okay" The ghost boy answered with a sheepish grin. "Due to your erm...age... you'll be in the younger league...Its actually more of a team of protégés learning to work with each other but you'd still be able to co-operate with them" Manhunter explained, trying _not_ to offend Danny-he hadn't. "Sounds cool" Danny's sheepish grin grew into a smile. Suddenly a red-haired teen was standing beside Danny with a beyond hyper smile plastered on his face. "You're gonna be on the team? COOL! I'm Kidflash but everyone calls me KF or Wally." The teen, Wally, greeted Danny with an _even wider smile._ "Nice to meet you Wally" Danny laughed, finding Wally's hyper behaviour strangely funny.

"And I'm Robin but you already knew that" Robin grinned from the other side of Danny. The poor halfa didn't know he was there so his reaction _wasn't _what the boy wonder had thought it would be. Danny jumped a little and spun around with a cheeky grin. "So you want to start that game do you?" His grin turned to a smirk as he became invisible, sidestepped around Robin and floated above him so his face was in front of the boy wonder's face. On the count of three he made himself visible again and this time _Robin jumped in surprise._

Kidflash on the other hand screamed. Loudly.

"Woops" Danny sniggered, trying to contain his laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the ghost zone a certain time-master was watching the entire thing unfold before his eyes, and beside him was a thermos with many dents in its sides. "Well done Daniel, you're on the right path." A smooth,deep voice said with the hint of a smile laced in the sound. "...I hate this thing and you know it ClockWork..." Another voice growled from within the thermos. "Hush up, nobody cares about what you hate or like or think,Dan" ClockWork sighed.

Dan was getting impatient and stronger, and the time-master knew he had to do something about it-and soon at that.

* * *

**Once again thanks to those of you who reviewed! **

**Now I have very important exams running from next Tuesday till Thursday the 29th so my updates may be slow but after that I'll be on my summer holidays!^0^**

**Man I love Ireland :3**

**Till next time my friends!**

**-LSP**


End file.
